Fiona Fish goes to Dog's pizza
Is an episode of where Fiona Fish eats at dog's pizza and she ate together with Pedro Pony and Heinrich Pig and Trevor Pig. Characters: * Fiona Fish * Pedro Pony * Heinrich Pig * Trevor Pig * Danny Dog * Peppa Pig * Shintoku Pig * Emily Elephant Transcript *fiona fish is at her car* Fiona: I'm hungry, i wanna eat at dog's pizza. Finn: Me too. Fiona: Then i'll tell Daddy to go to the local shops. Daddy Fish: Yes, we are going to the local shops. Mummy Fish: To shop for shoes and... toys and... poop... Fiona: Did you just say "poop"? Mummy Fish: Just kidding! Haha! *car parks at the local shops* Fiona: *runs to dog's pizza* Pizza, pizza, PIZZA! Mummy Fish: Shhh! Someone can hear you, honey. Fiona: I'm not sweet as honey, i'm just a fish you know! Mummy Fish: But that's a nice name for girls! You're just five, honey. Finn: *pointing at toy poster* Look! A toy robot peppa! She's awesome! Mummy Fish: No time for that, we need to go to dog's pizza. Finn: Ok, double yay! Pizza! woot woot! Dog's Pizza Fiona Fish: Mmmmmm..... Pizza, mushroom soup... Finn Fish: *chanting* Pizza, hotdogs, sphaghetti, seafood... ahhhhh..... Fiona: You mean, YOU'RE GOING TO EAT ME AND YOURSELF!? Finn: *still chanting* Ahhhh..... favourite food is here........ lasagna.......beef sphaghetti.... *at the counters* Daddy Fish: Can I have pizza, beef lasagna, spaghetti, hotdogs and a kids meal Granny Dog: Sure but we ran out of kids meal Daddy Fish: Fine... *sighs* Daddy Fish: There's no kids meals. Fiona: *gasp* No way! Finn: I'll never get robo peppa! Daddy Fish: Later, at the toy shops! Both: *jumping* Yayy!!!!! Waiter: *gives pizza to the Fish Family* Here you go! Daddy Fish: No problem! *grabs the pizza* Fiona: Mmmm.... Pizza! Soup! Lasagna! Pasta! Yummy. Finn: I'm always hungry for dog's pizza evry evry day! Yipee! *pedro walks in* Pedro: Hello Fiona! Fiona: Hi Pedro! Here, sit with me! *pedro takes a seat next to fiona fish* Fiona: I love dog's pizza! Pedro: *pointing at fiona's pizza* Wait, your pizza has worms and spiders on it! Ewww ewww ewwww! Fiona: Really!? *screaming* *cops walk in* Cop 1: You're under arrest! Because you screamed! The next day *fiona wakes up and opens one eye* Fiona: Where am I? *looks down at toilet* Pedro? Is it you tiny Pedro? ???: Don't you dare! That's just only a picture of Pedro waving goodbye at YOU! Fiona: Who are you!? *looks* George! George: *oink oink* Yeah, i'm george! Guess what? Were at the kitchen at dog's pizza! Fiona: I'm finally back here! Did you rescued me? George: No, it was just Daddy Pig. Fiona: Oh, so can I eat awesome pizza? George: Yes. NOW ESCAPE THIS SILENT KITCHEN! *fiona and George both escape the kitchen* Fiona: Yay! *runs and takes a seat* Pizza! Granny Dog: *bark bark* Hello Fiona! Do you want pizza? Costs 9999999999 ponds! Fiona: Really!?!?!? WHY YOU SAY THAT????? OTHER WISE I- Granny Dog: Shhhhhhh! Quiet, or the cops will hear you. Fiona: *sigh* I never wanna eat here at dog's pizza again.......*walks away* *fiona fish went outside and she sat down* Fiona: *sigh* I hate dog's pizza. I wish to go back to the sea. Fiona: And I want to see my cousin, goldie. *peppa walks in* Peppa: What's wrong? Fiona: I don't wanna eat at dog's pizza again! Because they're saying it's sooooo expensive. Peppa. Peppa: It's ok. that's part of peppaland's goverment. Fiona: And I do wanna go back to the sea. Peppa: *gasp* Really!?!? Then you'll get eaten by a shark and a giant squid will give you ink! HOW WILL YOU LIKE IT!?!?!? *fiona walks out* Peppa: Fiona? Peppa: *sigh* I wanna quit.... *walks away* The next morning *fiona appears at the fishbowl in playgroup* Fiona: I'm finally back at my fishbowl! *bubbles* But i'm stuck big! *glass breaks* And now i'm out! *suzy sheep walks in* Suzy: Fiona. What's the matter? Did you get in trouble? Fiona: Yes, i wanna go back to the sea because of dog's pizza. Suzy: *gasp* Really? Then a shark will eat you! Fiona: No............! THE END *credits roll then trevor eats the publisher's names same like the 1980's*